A Hardy Girl and a Punk
by SBMFanatic
Summary: "How could you like him of all people?" She looked up and replied, "the heart wants what it wants." Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Just what I needed, a new story. But my Punk muse wouldn't leave me alone. I own nothing recognized. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

Jennifer Jade Hardy was Jeff Hardy's twin. She had light brown hair, and hazel eyes. She loved her brothers and what they did, but couldn't see herself doing that. She did help them out though, which made them happy. While both were in the WWE, she was in college. She earned her degree in English at UNC-Chapel Hill, wanting to be a book writer. She decided to visit Jeff and Matt at the Unforgiven 2008 PPV, much to their insistence. She just walked into the building when a voice exclaimed, "JJ!"

She turned and seen Chris Irvine. She smiled slightly, hugging the older man. "Hey Chris. I just get here and you're the first to find me."

"Jeff told me that you were coming up."

"Yeah. Change of scenery. Plus, I just finished my next book."

"Congrats. Jess will be happy."

"Good."

They were interrupted by a voice greeting, "hey JJ."

They looked and seen a smiling John Cena.

Jennifer smiled and hugged the man. "Hi John."

She soon left the 2 to go find her brothers.

She easily found them in catering. "I figured that you two would be in here."

The two looked up and smiled, each hugging her.

Jeff said, "it's about time that you visited, JJ."

Matt added, "yeah. We hardly see you anymore."

She replied, "sorry. I was busy."

Jeff said, "it's cool. You're here now."

"True. You guys are in the two scramble matches, right?"

Matt replied, "yeah. And they're thinking about giving me a push too."

She smiled at this. "Awesome." She then asked, "we going out tonight?"

Jeff asked, "are you gonna be the DD?"

"Aren't I always?"

When Matt came backstage after his match, he was hugged tightly by his baby sister. "Congrats Matt. You did it."

"Thanks. You enjoy watching it?"

"Yeah. It was awesome."

"Good."

He soon left to shower. JJ smiled, leaning on her twin.

"When do you think you'll get that push?"

"I dunno. Hopefully soon."

"Yeah. Are we leaving after the pay-per-view?"

"Yeah. Bar downtown. You sure you're okay being the designated driver?"

"Yeah. I don't like drinking anyways."

"Little miss straight-edge."

She playfully punched his shoulder, making him laugh.

She was watching the WWE scramble match alone when she felt someone stand beside her.

"Which one are you rooting for?"

"Jeff or Hunter", she answered, looking over to see Phil Brooks, AKA CM Punk.

"Which one are you dating?"

"Neither."

"Family?"

"Jeff's my twin brother."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. I'm Phil. Or Punk. Whichever you prefer."

"Nice to meet you Phil. I'm Jennifer. Call me JJ." She then added, slightly annoyed, "everyone else does."

"Can I call you Jenni?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure."

"Good."

At the bar, she got a pepsi, loving the drink. She glanced over when Phil sat next to her.

"Alcohol?"

"No. Pepsi."

"You don't drink?"

"Nope. I don't drink, smoke, or anything."

"Straight-edge?"

"Yeah."

"Good choice. Tell me about yourself Jenni."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

She smiled, talking to him about her life. He was interested, sharing facts of his own. JJ was pleasantly surprised but happy when she found out that he was single. Both looked up as Jeff joined them.

"Can we go, JJ?"

"Give me a sec."

He nodded, leaving.

"Sorry. Driving duty calls."

"I want to keep in contact. If you don't mind?"

"Not at all." She pulled out a pen and grabbed his arm, noticing the spark she felt. She quickly wrote her number on his hand. "Keep in touch Phil."

"I will."

She smiled, gave his shoulder a light squeeze, and left. Phil smiled, looking at the number on his hand.

**So, thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to EmilieCW-DXfan0119 for the alert. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

After Jen helped her brothers into their beds, she heard her phone buzz with a text message.

**BOLD=PUNK **_ITALICS=JJ_

**'Get back okay Jenni?'**

_'Worried Phil?'_

**'A little.'**

_'We got back ok. What's up?'_

They kept texting back and forth until JJ realized it was 2 A.M.

_'Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?'_

**'Nothing to do till next week's Raw.'**

_'Ah. OK. '_

**'Are you busy tomorrow?'**

_'Nope. Besides my flight tomorrow afternoon, I'm free.'_

**'Lunch together?'**

_'Sure. Lobby at noon?'_

**'Sounds good.'**

After finalizing their plans, JJ went to bed.

When she woke up, she heard Jeff and Matt groaning with their hangovers. She made them her secret cure and gave it to them.

"Have fun last night boys?"

Jeff groaned, as did Matt. Jeff said, "too much. What are you doing today?"

"Going to lunch with a friend. I'll be back before we leave."

They nodded, relaxing back. JJ just smiled slightly, picking out what she wanted to wear. She picked out a pair of blue jeans, a gray tee, and a pair of black tennis shoes on her feet. She had a black zip-up hoodie on for warmth. She did her make-up, eye-liner and lip gloss, slid her key card and wallet in her pocket, and left. She smiled slightly when she met up with Phil in the elevator.

Phil joked, "perfect timing."

"Seems like it. So, where shall we go for lunch?"

"House of Blues?"

"Sounds good. I haven't been to one in forever."

After ordering, they kept talking.

"What made you want to be straight-edge?"

"Nothing really. I just didn't see the point of drinking or anything."

Punk smiled at this. "It's a good choice."

They kept talking, learning more about each other.

After sharing dessert, they paid and left.

"It was nice to hang out with you Phil. It's definitely a change of pace."

"I agree. Think we can do it again?"

"You want to hang out with me again", she asked, surprised.

"Hang out. Maybe go out on a date."

"That sounds nice."

"The date?"

She nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah."

"A date it is. I'll call you. Maybe fly out to North Carolina to visit."

"You'd do that?"

"If I got a chance to see you."

She had to smile at this. "Let's get through our first date first."

"Okay. I can live with that."

"Okay. Call me?"

"Every day."

She kissed his cheek and said, "bye Phil."

"Bye."

She then walked back into her hotel room, smiling. Phil smiled, walking back to his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to RANDOM COOKIE NINJA for the alert. Own nothing recognized. On with the story.**

JJ jumped when Matt cleared his throat.

"Geeze Matt. Way to scare the bejesus out of someone."

"Sorry. Have fun?"

"Yeah. We ready to go?"

Matt nodded and the three siblings left, heading for the next town. Jeff glanced back and seen JJ texting someone, a bright smile on her face. Matt noticed and shook his head, a slight smile on his face. Punk kept his word, the two texting and calling each other constantly. A few weeks passed and it was the weekend before the Cyber Sunday 2008 pay-per-view.

'I miss you. Is that weird?'

"No. I miss you too."

'Are you going to be at the pay-per-view?'

"Maybe. Matt and Jeff want me to go."

'You should go. Maybe we can finally have our date the night before.'

She smiled and nodded, even though he couldn't see her. "Maybe." She then noticed that they were pulling up to the arena. "I gotta go. See you soon."

'Alright. See you soon Jenni.'

"Bye."

'Bye.'

JJ was sitting in the hotel room with Mickie Saturday morning, being good friends with the Diva.

Mickie said, "I heard that you might have a crush on somebody."

"From who", JJ asked, straightening her hair.

"Matt. He said you've been texting someone constantly. Plus, you didn't deny it."

JJ sighed, nodding as she paused. "I do."

"Let me guess, they won't like who it is."

"You guessed right. I get why they don't care for the guy. They get along enough with him. But, I do like him. He's sweet. Really sarcastic at times. But sweet at others."

"Punk?" At JJ's blush, Mickie grinned. "He's a good guy. Not my type, but cool. You got a date with him?"

"Tonight."

Mickie made a happy noise and asked, "where are you going?"

"We are going somewhere."

"You're no fun."

JJ had to laugh at this. "I don't even know. He just said to dress casual."

"Okay. What time is he coming?"

Before JJ could answer, a series of knocks sounded. "Now."

Mickie answered the door, letting Phil in.

"So, I hear that you're taking out one of my best friends."

"I am."

"Treat her right."

"I will."

Both looked up as they heard JJ exclaim, "quit picking on Phil, Micks!"

Mickie playfully whined, "but it's so fun."

Phil shot Mickie a look and JJ replied, "maybe later."

Mickie giggled as Phil exclaimed, "hey!"

JJ made her appearance and said, "I'm kidding."

Phil took in her appearance and smiled. She was wearing an white tee, black jeans, and a carolina blue UNC zip-up hoodie. He asked, "you ready?"

"Yeah." She grabbed her essentials, waved to Mickie, and left with Phil.

"I'm happy that you agreed to go with me."

"Me too. Where are we going, exactly?"

"Your pick. Zoo or theme park?"

"Theme park."

"Good choice."

The two had a good time at the local theme park, playing a few games. Phil won her a prize, earning himself a peck from the girl. He walked her to the door, holding hands.

"I had a great time with you Phil."

"I'm happy that you did. Maybe we can grab some breakfast tomorrow morning together?"

"Sure. Ten?"

"Ten works. So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." He was surprised when she kissed him, but returned it. "Bye Phil."

"Bye."

She entered her hotel room and was surprised to see Jeff there with Mickie.

Jeff asked, "have a good time hanging out with Punk?"

"Yeah. He's a good friend." To her surprise, he accepted her answer.

"Okay. Well, I should go. Do you have a ride to the arena?"

"Yeah. I'm covered."

"Good. Good night ladies."

"Bye", the two chorused, JJ locking the door behind him.

"How'd he know?"

"I told him that you and Phil were friends. He believed me."

JJ let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She loved her brother, but knew how overprotective both he and Matt were.

"So, how was your date?"

"It was good", she replied, cheeks turning pink. Mickie got the details, happy for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to ChristineNorthmanSalvatore and tamakia for the alerts. I only own JJ so far. Nothing else. On with the story.**

At ten, she met up with Phil in the lobby. She had a good breakfast with him, going to the arena with him afterwards. He asked, "want a ride back later?"

"I'll tell you later. Promise. Thanks for breakfast."

He caught her change of tone and noticed Matt. "You're welcome. See you later."

"Bye." She winked and walked away, joining her elder brother.

Matt glared at Phil as he walked away. He didn't like the way he had been standing so close to his baby sister.

"Matt, quit glaring."

"What? I wasn't glaring."

"If looks could kill, Phil would be 12 feet under right now", she replied, walking with him.

"It's six feet."

"Not with the way you looked at him."

"I just don't care for him."

"That's putting it mildly. Matt, he's my friend. Get over it."

Matt sighed but nodded. He didn't want her mad at him. He knew he'd get the silent treatment for a while if she did. "Okay. I'm sorry." He just got a small smile in return. He smiled, walking with her.

"Hey Jeffro?"

Jeff looked from where he was cutting his arm bands to see his twin lying upside down on the couch, hair almost touching the floor. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I get a ride back to the hotel with Phil?"

"Nah. I have a question though."

"Okay."

"You like traveling with us, right?"

"For the most part."

"Travel with us up to Armageddon? You can do your work on the road. Then, you can stay home and decide if you'd like to come out more."

"Me not coming out for the pay-per-view weekends not enough", she playfully asked.

"It is. But we have to share you when you come out."

"I don't know", she playfully joked.

"Don't make me beg."

"You wouldn't." At his smirk, she ran.

Everybody looked up as she came running into catering, being chased by Jeff.

"Please JJ. Please. Please. Please", he begged.

"I don't wanna."

She fell when she ran into Matt. Matt laughed when Jeff carefully sat on her.

"Please JJ."

"No."

"Matt?"

Matt tickled JJ, making her laugh. "Say you'll tour with us JJ."

"No", she exclaimed, laughing.

Jeff joined Matt, making her laugh more.

"Okay! Okay, I'll tour."

The two brothers stopped, Jeff getting up.

She reclined on her elbows and said, "jerks."

"You love us", Jeff commented, walking away with a smiling Matt.

JJ accepted Phil's hand to help her up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're welcome. What was that all about?"

"Just my brothers being themselves. Feel like hanging out tonight?"

"Yeah. What do you feel like doing?"

"How good are you at playing Mario Kart on the Wii?"


End file.
